Sailor Moon Variety Hour!
by Geenie ate me
Summary: What happens when Serena finds a new show on T.V. called the Super Sailors? And what happens if the show hummuilates them so bad, that no one takes them seriously?


Uhhh hi...

Serena's little brother and Rini crowded in front of the T.V. laughing like crazy. Various noises, and flashing lights came from the tube. They stared at it with an aww, and wow as the show continued. Then a loud funny sounding noise came from the television. They both were quiet for a second and then bursted out into laughter. They both laughed so hard, that they were crying.

"That was rich!" Said Rini holding her gut from laughter. Once that was said the front door swung open, with Serena coming in.

"What's rich? I hope that means mom baked some brownies!" Serena said with a grin on her face.

"Nothing... And no there is no brownies.." Rini answered.

"What? What do you mean nothing! And what do you mean no brownies?"

"What I mean is, it's NOTHING! So drop it."

"But Rini, what about th..." Rini quickly covered Serena's little brother's mouth. Serena leaned over to her brother.

"What about what? Huh!"

"Like I said, it's NOTHING!" Rini quickly goes to the T.V. and turns it off.

"It's something on the T.V. isn't it?" Serena goes to the T.V. to turn it on, but Rini blocks the way.

"Hey move it twerp!"

"No!" Serena and Rini start to fight each other, while Serena's little brother turns the T.V. back on and starts to watch it. He does a sigh and turns up the volume, they were way too loud to hear over it. Seconds later Rini laid on the floor with swirls in her eyes, and Serena scooted down towards the tube.

"Hey that fat girl with the funny hair style looks familiar... But I can't put my finger on it..." Serena leans close to the television, and falls back when a funny abrupt sounding voice comes from the T.V. .

T.V.: "Super Sailors! Let's do this!" The one with the funny hair yelled.

T.V.: "Right!" Rest of the group yelled perfectly at the same time. The fat funny haired one, pulled out her wand and started to spin.

She kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and then eventually (it took about 5 minutes) she started to chant some words.

Once again the T.V.: "Moon, heart, star, super, random, awesome, more words, evolution!" The monster they were fighting waited for a minute, and then got hit by a gust of glitter. It fell to the ground meaning it was dead, and then a second later it disappeared.

"Super sailors?" Serena said with her mouth wide open. "Is fatty over there suppose to be me!" Rini finally got up.

"I tried to warn you!" She said with a sly smile and a chuckle.

"Hey! Shut up!" Serena was flustered by what she had just seen. Who would dare make a T.V. show about her with out permission?

"Man! You look so stup...id?" Rini stopped in the middle of her sentence to be cut off by the T.V. itself.

A midget that had a pink wig on, a dress closely similar to Rini's, and five o' clock shadow entered the show. "Wow! Super Moon, you're so cool!" He err I mean she said in a rather manly voice.

"HUH?"

"And you said I looked stupid! You're a man for crying aloud!" Serena fell onto the ground laughing. She considered this revenge towards Rini.

"Hey! You shut up!"

"Make me!" Serena stuck her tongue out at Rini. Of course once again they started to fight each other. The end credits were on, so Serena's little brother had left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**HEY EVERYONE! WHAT'S UP! Hope all of you liked the first chapter! Sorry it's long... but anyway moving on, did you guys think it was funny or wasn't funny enough? O h and if you're wondering how the brother didn't hear anything Rini and Serena were saying, that's because he was distracted by the T.V. Also sadly to say I don't know the brother's name! By the way if it doesn't seem funny just wait! It gets funnier! Review or you'll never find out what happens! (Let alone how tuxedo looks! Lol!) Hope all of you liked it pwease review! Or you will make me sad!**


End file.
